Goodbye, Piers
by LadyWitchita
Summary: Chris is saying goodbye to Piers for the final time. WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM RESIDENT EVIL 6. IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED THE 'CHRIS AND PIERS' CAMPAIGN, I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS. This is sad, so bring some tissues! Rated T for language! It's hurt/comfort/tragedy/friendship!


**WARNING: THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS FIC. ALSO IT'S REALLY SAD. BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE CHRIS AND PIERS CAMPAIGN THEN DO NOT READ THIS. Unless you like spoilers, but I don't want people to be mad at me for spoiling it, so I'm putting a warning. ENJOY THE SADNESS.**

**P.S. I know this is not how it ended, but I basically re-wrote the ending how I wanted the sad ending to be. **

**I WOULD'VE WRITTEN A HAPPY ENDING WHERE PIERS DIDN'T DIE BUT FUCKING WHATEVER RIGHT? YEAH SCREW YOU DEVELOPERS FOR KILLING PIERS. I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. **

**I also don't own Resident Evil whatsoever blah blah blah, cause if I did I would have made Piers live, blah blah blah.**

**Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

The sound of the tanker falling apart wasn't really music to Chris' ears. He just needed to get himself and his partner out of that goddamned place before it killed them both. Chris knew the chances, for Piers that is, if they managed to get out of the underwater asylum of hell. Piers was all that was on Chris's mind. He wasn't about to give up and let his partner die, the one man who was drug through the same shit with him. Piers had done too much to die now, after saving Chris's life and even getting him to regain his rank of being Captain. Piers was all Chris had. He honestly couldn't bare life without him, not after all they'd been through together. They were more than partners, they were friends.

Setting his damaged partner down, he quickly tapped the buttons on the keypad to hack the escape pod. It was a damn miracle he found these. They _both_ were going to get out that place. "Come on Piers, I got you. We're getting out of here, right now!" Chris lugged Piers to the escape pod, only to have Piers resist. "Piers? What are you doing? We need to go, now!" Piers ripped his arm away from Chris' grasp. Chris looked in his hand, was this Piers' patch?

"I-I can't." Piers coughed, blood dribbling from his lips down to his chin. Chris became angry.

"Damnit Piers! Don't say that! We are BOTH getting out of here! I cannot lose you. Not now. NOT AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! I'm NOT about to lose my whole team! I still… I still have you!" Chris reached for his comrade once more, only to grab the air in front of him.

"Look at me Chris!" Piers pointed to his gigantic mutated claw. "I cannot go with you! I can barely control myself right now. I'm going to be the one ending up killing you if I go with you!" Piers yelled louder, even if it felt as his throat was being torn to shreds. With his last sentence, Piers pushed Chris into the escape pod a little rougher than he intended. Shutting the hatch and locking it, Chris' screams were heard the entire time.

"DAMNIT PIERS! Open this door! That's a goddamn order! Are you listening to me? OPEN this door right now!" Chris growled with anger as he beat the glass with his fists. Piers put in the code for the launch, Chris still screaming for his order to be obeyed. Unknowing to Chris, tears were streaming down his face as his yell filled Piers' ears.

Piers returned to the front of the glass to look his Captain in the eye. Then tears were falling from Piers' eyes as he rose up his hand to his forehead, saluting his Captain. Looking down, Piers gathered the strength to finally speak. "It's… been an honor to serve with you Captain. I am honored to be your partner, to die for you. I did this for the BSAA, for the future sir. I wish you well." Piers' voice cracked with every other word from pain and sadness. "Please don't forget me sir!" With Piers' last words he pressed the button to launch the escape pod. The sound of the pod leaving the tanker was loud, but Chris' screams were louder.

"PIEEEEEERS!" Chris yelled until he could no longer see him. Chris was still banging on the glass, yet his progression slowed as he moved farther away from the facility. "Goddamnit… No…" Chris whimpered at the thought of leaving Piers behind. His face cringed, his nose runny. After a few moments of sobbing to himself, Chris heard a rumbling noise. His face filled with worry when he saw the still alive gigantic B.O.W. Chris raised his assault rifle. "Fuck, don't you bastards ever die? Piers died for nothing because of you assholes. I guess I'm gonna have to kill you myself. Bring it on you prick." Chris was ready but then he saw a flash. The B.O.W. cried out in pain as it sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Piers, he was still alive, and he used the rest of his strength and power to kill the son of a bitch. Chris pressed his hands against the glass, "Piers…" Chris started to tear up again. "Thank you…" Chris mumbled.

* * *

"Goodbye Captain." Piers whispered to himself, as he sat down next to the empty escape pod. "Man, I really did a number on that guy huh? Yeah…" Piers chuckled to himself treasuring his last life moments. "I can't wait till this shit is all finally over, so I can sleep." Piers smiled. "I need a beer." Piers looked at his mutated arm. "I just hope Chris isn't too stubborn and retires from being a Captain. Then I would've died for nothin'!" Piers laughed once more. "Of course I know he'll do the right thing." He looked down at his feet as he rested his head against the steel wall. "Of course he'll do the right thing. I trust him… I trust… _My _Captain." Piers closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Maybe dying wasn't so bad. The noises around him seemed to fade and his arm wasn't in pain anymore, in fact, his whole body was still. Smiling was the only thing he could do. His memories started to take over as he re-lived the best moments of his life. After a few minutes, his mind started to fade, everything went black, and he fell asleep.

* * *

The explosion Chris heard was loud, causing a tremor in the water, pushing his escape pod faster to the surface. Chris didn't even breathe. His partner, his friend, died… For him. There's nothing Chris could ever do to beat that. Piers was an example of the perfect soldier. He was the example of a perfect friend. Chris opened the escape hatch and took in a breath of fresh air. Nowhere, he was in the middle of nowhere, alone. Chris looked down at his hand. His fingers uncurled to come face to face with Piers' BSAA patch. Chris caressed it with his hand, as tears blurred his vision. His hand became a fist once more.

In the distance Chris heard something, a growl of some sort. As it grew closer Chris searched through the clouds and his eyes landed on a chopper. Chris sighed, and looked at the patch once more. "Piers. Goddamnit why couldn't I have saved you?" Chris looked up to the sunset sky once more, noticing the helicopter flying closer. "I'll never forget you Piers…" Chris said quietly and he closed his hand once more.

* * *

The smell of alcohol and chatter filled Chris' ears. The clinking of the silverware he was holding brought back memories. Christ cut into the piece of steak, reminding him of Piers. Footsteps where walking towards him but he didn't bother to look up. "Captain, we have new orders." The stern voice echoed.

Chris looked up to see another soldier, another life, another BSAA agent. "Right." Chris looked back down at his steak. "Let's get to it then." Chris pushed back his chair and walked along-side the soldier. "Hey, it's kinda hard to find a good steak around here wouldn't ya say?" Chris spoke lowly.

The soldier looked at him slightly confused. "If you think so sir." The soldier turned on his heel and walked out of the bar.

Chris continued to walk but stopped just before the door, turning back to look at his table where he left his steak. "Yeah… It is pretty difficult." Chris chuckled at the ground. Chris turned around and pushed the bar doors open, ready for his next mission.

* * *

**So I played RE6 with my bff Chad and holy shit I was crying like a fucking asshole I swear. I loved Piers so much and I thought it was so sad when he died. I just kinda re-wrote the ending to make it sadder. But yeah, I flipped shit when Chris was eating that steak. GOODNESS GRACIOUS MY HEART COULDN'T TAKE IT.**

**Hopefully you squids enjoyed this.**

**Lessthanthree c: **

**P.s. I'll probably write a happy ending to this if people want me to.**

**Cause who doesn't love happy endings?**


End file.
